


Halos of Light

by sonofthestars



Series: Hurloane Week 2017 [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Firsts, Hurloane Week, but like its the first meeting, precanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthestars/pseuds/sonofthestars
Summary: Day One of tumblr user hurloaneweek's official 2017 Hurloane Week list! The prompts are: PreCanon and Firsts.Sloane bumps into Hurley at a coffee shop quite literally.





	Halos of Light

**Author's Note:**

> i have been so busy lately!! im still working on my TAZswap fic but this is a short break from that. im also like. three or four days late.. whoops... im gunna try to make day two longer but im so pressed for time that like who knows.

They meet by way of an awkward accident, because while the Raven is a master criminal who pulls of terrifically complex heists, Sloane is just a tall and clumsy woman doing her best. Sorta. It wasn’t like she is particularly proud of her penchant towards spilling coffee all over people, and she especially isn’t proud of spilling coffee onto an extremely cute woman who was too short for Sloane to even see. She thanks whatever gods are out there that the coffee was frozen. 

“Fuck, shit, dude, I am so sorry holy shit!” Sloane hurries to gather a stack of napkins and nearly trips over herself doing so. 

The woman laughs and stands awkwardly as chunks of frozen coffee drip off her and onto the floor. “It’s all right, I’m not going to arrest you or anything.”

Sloane freezes, napkins in hand, and takes one long look at the stranger in front of her. She’s short, but most people are short next to Sloane, and stares up at her with a soft half smile and the warmest eyes she’s ever seen. On her chest a bright and freshly shined officer’s badge reading “Hurley.” This is, Sloane supposes, probably the best interaction she’s ever had with a cop and it was by spilling coffee on Goldcliff’s cutest police officer. 

“Well. Fuck.” Sloane says dumbly, handing the napkins out sheepishly. 

“Don’t worry about it, seriously. This isn’t even the worst part of my day.”

Sloane raises her eyebrow. “Let me buy you a drink to make up for it?”

Hurley laughs. “It’s the least you could do, beanpole. Pu’erh tea, medium.”

Sloane orders them both new drinks and mochi ice cream because it’s hot outside and fuck it, the officer was cute enough to justify spending a bit more than she budgeted for. They sit on the bench under a huge window, bright rays of sun casting comfortable warmth on the two of them. Hurley’s short curly bob caught the light beautifully, casting a halo in her mess of hair. Sloane felt overwhelmingly self-conscious. 

“My name’s Sloane, by the way. Sorry again about the coffee.” She says.

Hurley waves her hand dismissively and sips on her tea. “My name’s Hurley. Honestly don’t worry about it, I got a free drink from a cute girl, so it’s not a big deal. Probably the highlight of my day if we’re being honest.”

Sloane felt her face heat up and her ears twitch. “Well. I mean. Anything for our police force, right?”

“Ha! Some police officer I am. I’m Goldcliff’s best officer- not to brag or anything- and I keep getting stuck with boring paperwork instead.”

“Yikes,” Sloane says, not knowing what else to say.

“Yikes indeed.” She checks the clock on the wall over the coffee shop’s bar and cusses low under her breath. “My breaks up, I’ve gotta get back to work. Thanks for the tea and ice cream, Sloane.”

“Yeah… No problem…” Sloane says. She watches Hurley leave and brushes a lock of long hair out of her eyes. She looked down at her coffee cup to see that Hurley had scribbled her phone number onto a piece of paper. Sloane guesses this won't be the last time she'll see Hurley around.


End file.
